A Simple Start
by sky-la-fleur
Summary: Anna tells Elsa to go on vacation, and when Elsa returns, she realizes that Anna is not herself. Whatever has happened to her carefree sister? Note: My first fanfic. Ever. This is a mostly Kristanna fanfic, but it does have some Jelsa. Sorry I'm not that good at the whole romance thing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Elsa POV

I am so sick of ruling the kingdom. So sick and tired of it. I need a break. Paperwork floods my office, day in and day out. Meetings, conference calls…ugh. And hosting the royal families from other kingdoms! The family from Rochdare (pronounced rock-dare) speaks with an accent and sometimes they have different words than ours. "Sister" becomes "soror" and "father" becomes "pater". Their language is more Latin-based…

"My queen?" asks a voice, tentatively.

I glance up. My advisor has arched his back and stretched out his arms to avoid the spikes of ice that protrude from the wall. I blush.

"Sorry," I say. "I'm feeling a little-"

At that moment, the door bursts open. I quickly wave my hand and the icy spikes vanish. Anna comes dancing in, strawberry blond braids flying, skirts whooshing around her.

"Elsa, Elsa! I did it! You're going on vacation! Okay, so Kristoff booked the hotel room, and it's right here in Arendelle, too, so you can relax. It's only for three days and then after that you can go do whatever you want. I'll take care of ruling the kingdom and you're not allowed to return for a week. in fact, I told the guards to make sure you didn't show up for an entire week. Okay? Oh, and Kristoff will take you to the hotel, and I already packed your luggage. Come on, Elsa, get going!" Anna smiles.

I stare at her, confused. Going on vacation!? I have sooooooooo much to do! I can't simply go on vacation for a week! There will be so much to catch up on!

"Anna, I can't take a break," I say calmly. " There is simply to much work to be done. Besides, you are getting married in two weeks. I must help the preparations. Taking a break for one week would be crazy, especially at this moment."

"Elsa, you are going on vacation, you need the break, don't try to deny me. Everything will be fine, I promise." And with that, Anna grabs my hand and, ignoring my protests, drags me out to Kristoff's sleigh and cheerfully waves good-bye.

When I reach the hotel, the lady at the front desk doesn't even bat an eyelash even though I'm clearly royalty. In fact, she simply smiled, handed me my key, and wished me a pleasant stay. Kristoff smiled at me, waved good-bye, and left the hotel.

It felt odd, to not do anything. I'd gotten settled, changed into something less frilly, hid my crown, and…and was bored. No paperwork, no meetings…I hadn't been able to bring my Rochdare language guide! Okay, if this was just thirty minutes, this week is going to be horrid.

That night, I was exploring Arendelle (might as well see it while I'm incognito) when a couple of strange men appeared. They all studied me, then laughed and went on their way. But what puzzled me was the words they'd said. "She isn't the one…" "Mighty good resemblance though…" But then I saw a chocolatier and the smell of chocolate drove all thoughts out of my mind.

I'd made a mental note of the chocolate store so that I could by some for Anna and was heading back to my hotel. I was so tired.

Lazily, I waved a hand around and watched as a couple of snowflakes danced in the air. Snow was coming-I could feel it. Then I stared. Another snowflake had appeared, joining mine and danced with them. Another one appeared, and then another! I quickly pulled on my gloves, but soon snowflakes were falling quickly. Then, it dawned on me-this was Mother Earth's snow, not mine. Phew!

Three days were up, and I decided to pay a visit to my ice castle. Snow had dusted over Arendelle, and it must be one of the prettiest things I'd ever seen.

I started to spend the day by reading, then I went over to the piano and started to play some music. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"What are you doing here, and is this your castle?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry for the wait. This chapter was kinda hard for me to write. Also, just wanted to make this clear-I will probably not be using any one else's POVs besides Elsa. I only put it up the first time because I ****didn't want any confusion. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

"Oh-My-Gosh-Who-The-Heck-Are-You-And-How-Did-You-Get-Here?" I asked, so fast that my words jammed together.

The guy stared at me. He had a shock of white hair and blue eyes. He was thin and pale-skinned.

"Um…I found this seemingly abandoned castle. I'm going to be hanging out here for a while, do you mind?" he asks.

Part of me is screaming, _No! Send him away!_ But the other part is asking, _Why not? It'll be good to have company. Besides, you don't want to spend the remainder of your vacation totally alone, do you? _

So, I say, "Um…you can stay. But I am going to be here for the next three days."

"Cool," he says. "How'd you get this castle?"

"Someone built it for me," I say. This guy certainly doesn't live in Arendelle, otherwise he'd know that I was the queen and had created this place. I'd ended up announcing that fact to the public. And I'd rather not announce myself as queen to some total stranger.

He shrugs and heads off somewhere. I groan and sit back down on the piano bench. I tapped out some notes, but my heart wasn't into it…and neither was my brain. I would rather ponder the mysteries behind this random guy who showed up at my house.

I stir the soup gently. Now, because of this random stranger, I need to make double the amount of soup. Apparently he wants me to make him so food, too. How rude! He invited himself into my house, and now he wants me to make him food? Ugh! I really should've kicked him out while I had the chance. But it's too late now. There is nothing that I can do…

"Hey, I know that I've asked you to do a lot, but it's real nice of you to do this. This is your house so if you want I can leave," says a voice at my shoulder.

I whirl around, angry. "OH, SO NOW YOU APOLOGIZE? NOW? YOU THINK THAT SAYING SORRY IS GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF THIS MESS, HUH?" I'm aware that I'm shouting, but I'm too angry to care.

"Woah, woah, slow down. I didn't apologize, and besides, you could've kicked me out at anytime. I am simply giving you permission to kick me out," he says, holding his hands up. I realize that there is a wooden staff in his hands-kinda like a shepherd's crook or something. Then I realize that a huge ice spike is spiraling towards him. _Shoot Elsa why'd you have to panic? Control yourself! Take a deep breath, count to ten backwards now…ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Now shrink that icicle now. _The icicle shrinks but the guy seems very confused. I, however, act like nothing happened. I kinda have to, you know?

"My name is Jack. What's yours?" asks the guy, I mean, Jack.

"Queen Elsa of Arende-" I stop, quickly. "I mean, Elsa."

This amused half-smile drifts across his face. "You're the one who caused the winter," he says. "Good, cause when the icicle appeared, I kinda freaked out a little."

I glare at him. "Not helping your case," I say.

Jack shrugs carelessly. I groan quietly. He seems so…I don't know, carefree. It must be wonderful, not to have the wait of a kingdom on your shoulders. What wouldn't I give to not have to worry about my kingdom and my people?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for disappearing on you guys! i have been really busy...i was out of town for three weeks so that really made it hard to work. but chapter three is here so...read away! **

"So, Jack, what brings you here?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I had…business."

"Business," I reply. "What sort of _business_ involves going to seemingly abandoned castles and hiding in the mountains?"

Jack actually looks uncomfortable. "I, uh, couldn't afford a place to stay. Also it was very urgent. And I like the…element of loneliness. So Queen Elsa, care to explain about the random bursts of power? Because when I came in, and scared you, snow started falling."

I feel a blush coming on. Really? A random snowstorm falling from the ceiling? _Get it together Elsa. _

"Well, I had it under control, but then Anna decided to get married," I say. And yes, that is when the whole trouble started. When my powers started to spiral out of control. And as the wedding approaches, my powers get more and more and more out of hand. So much to do: guest lists to decide, invitations to send, rooms to prepare, pick out a dress, order a cake, schedule the whole blasted thing, decide on a menu…I _cannot _believe that I seem to be worrying over ANNA'S wedding! It isn't even mine!

Okay, so maybe the two of us have proven to be completely-well, almost completely-incompetent about preparing a wedding. And maybe, because it is Anna's, I really want it to be perfect. But doesn't every other bride? Anna wants hers to be perfect too, so…OKAY I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ON VACATION (like that's even possible) AND I'M FREAKING OUT ABOUT _ANNA'S _WEDDING? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME?

Jack is staring at me.

"What?" I ask. "Did I say that out loud?"

"No," he replies. "But, well, I've been asking you the same question for five minutes now."

Oops.

"Okay…" I manage to say. "Could you repeat it?"

He rolls his eyes.

-/-

I am practically sprinting down the castle's steps. That is how eager I am to finally-_finally!_\- have my vacation be over and get back to work.

Jack is hanging out somewhere in the castle, I really don't care. Sure, he's nice (ish) and thinks that my powers are pretty cool, which is a first. Well, except for Anna, Kristoff, and the trolls. But…honestly, I don't know what to make of him. He is relaxed, at ease…until we hit anything personal, such as family or why he's here. As soon as that even suggests itself, he gets very, very, very quiet.

I sigh and let my thoughts return home, to happy cheerful Anna, the wedding…uh-oh. WE HAVE GUESTS AND I WASN'T THERE TO GREET THEM! AHG! ANNA! HOW DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey. it's me (again.) these two chapters (three and four) are only so close together because i forgot to post chapter three! (gulps) so anyways i'm here to apologize for that. also three made no sense. sorry about that too! turns out I'm really bad at writing love scenes. well and i don't want elsa and jack to fall in love immediately. so that made chapter three rather awkward and kinda lame. anyways...happy reading!**

Chapter Four

I rush into the palace. I practically fly up to Anna's room, take a deep breath, and knock on her door. The door opens, slowly.

"Hello Elsa! Did you have a good vacation?" she asks.

I stare at her. Something is not right. Anna is calm, collected…she is wearing a green dress, trimmed with blue. And her red hair tumbles down her back, looking shiny and smooth-

"Anna!" I cry. "What happened to your braids?"

Anna smiles.

"I've been experimenting with hairstyles," she replies. Calmly, I think. Too calmly.

I eye my younger sister. She gives me a hug.

"I've missed you," I tell her truthfully.

"I've missed you too," is her response. Then she abruptly straightens. "Elsa, I need to do something. It's urgent. See you later!" she says.

I frown. Something isn't right.

-/-

I've been looking for Kristoff. And I haven't seen him. I've checked everywhere-the stables (Sven is there, so Kristoff has to be around here somewhere), the library, the kitchen (I didn't think he'd be there), the ballroom…and he is nowhere to be found. Finally, I'm dragging myself up to my office (there is probably a mountain of paperwork waiting for me) when suddenly, I see him.

"Kristoff!" I call. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He turns around to look at me. Then I realize that he looks different too. Like Anna does. Only he looks depressed.

"Kristoff?" I ask. "Is everything…okay?"

"Elsa, didn't you hear?" he asks.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The wedding. Anna canceled it. She told me that she'd met someone else," says Kristoff glumly.

My jaw drops. "_What?_" I exclaim. "You guys…you guys were going to get married! We've spent months working on it! You…you can't just break up!"

Kristoff sighs. "She met someone else, and decided that she couldn't marry me with another person loving her," he says.

"You guys were going to get **_married_**!" I cry. "Anna can't just…break up with you!"

Kristoff looks at me. "Elsa, she already has."

"What about the guests? Her dress? We've spent weeks working on the menu! She can't just throw it all away!"

"Elsa, I don't have answers. Anna claims she met someone else who she may love more than me, and well, the wedding's been canceled. And by the way, please try to regain some control of your powers."

"Wait…what? Crud. Of course it would snow again," I reply grumpily. "And Kristoff? I am going to talk to my sister."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi it's me again! And Chapter five has arrived! ****But first, please please please ****comment/fav/follow so that i know people are actually reading this. It is starting to feel weird, uploading chapters and being unsure if anyone is actually reading this! Also, I would like some feedback about the story, and whether or not it's any good. Anyways, happy reading! **

"Anna Käld!" I yell, exasperated.

Anna finally opens up her bedroom door.

"What the heck do you want? It better be important Elsa, or I don't know what I'm going to do with you!" she snaps.

"You **_are supposed_** to be getting married to Kristoff!" I reply, snappishly.

"Oh. Is that really important to you Elsa? I was…naive. Young. Foolish. I still am, it's just, I know now not to rush headlong into these things. Marriage lasts forever Elsa! I'm not going to screw up my life by rushing headlong into marriage. I don't want to. Elsa please understand, I'm begging you…" Anna replies. She looks at me, nervously.

I stare at Anna. "You can't just cancel the wedding a week before the date. Okay?" I say, trying to keep my voice calm, steady.

"I MET SOMEONE!" she yells.

"Woah Anna, I know. Kristoff told me that. But seriously? You could've postponed it!" I cry.

" Oh, what if I decided I didn't like Kristoff? If you want Kristoff in the family so badly, then marry him yourself!" yells Anna, and then she slams the door.

I stare at the door. What? Anna…

She opens the door again. "You've never even attended a wedding! Heck, you wouldn't know love if it danced in front of you! So don't tell me what I can and can't do!" she bellows, trembling with rage. Then she slams the door in my face.

I stare at her pale green door. The pretty blue flowers on the doorframe seem to stare back at me. Next thing I know, I'm outside and tears are rolling down my face. I glance up towards the mountains, and begin to run.

-/-

I'm lost. Hopelessly lost. Snow is falling, thick and fast. Everything looks the same. I don't know how to get back home, or find my ice castle. I'm lost, lost lost lost lost…I've lost everything. I guess I never was able to control my powers. Involuntarily, I sink into the snow.

"Anna, what happened to you?" I mumble. "I should've been there for you…to give you…advice."

A blizzard is coming, I can sense it. Snow blankets the already snowy ground. It is beautiful, but this time, I don't feel the freedom that I felt last time. This time, dread and fear lay coiled in my stomach. I'm lost, a snowstorm's coming, and I need shelter. Screw it. I need shelter. I'm weak and alone. Heck, I'm terrified!

The wind begins to howl, but it sounds sad, not angry. The snow whirls around, so fast I can't see anything. I look around desperately. No one is here. I'm all alone.

I start to run. _Push the snow aside Elsa,_ I think, _and run like the wind. You aren't going to give up._

-/-

The snow falls thick and furious. I can make out some shapes, but I'm 1) weak, 2) starving, and 3) hopelessly lost. I'm vaguely aware of falling, of slipping into the snow. I think I might be cold. The cold never bothered me…

"Jack! I think that's Elsa!" a familiar voice says. The voice isn't female, it is definitely male. And familiar. So, so familiar. In fact, I think the voice belongs to…_Olaf? _

"Olaf?" I say. "What are you doing here?" I don't think he hears me though, because I'm walking into the wind. The wind probably carries my voice away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I had writer's block... so this chapter is mostly a fluffy chapter. But there is some stuff I want to explain to you but you need to read this first. **

Chapter Six

I'm warm. So, so warm. I carefully open my eyes and see a fire and Olaf's smiling face.

"Hi Elsa! I've missed you! I'm back from my travels, I'll tell you all about them later. Oh! I was supposed to tell Jack you were up. Jack! She's awake!" says Olaf, all in one breath.

"I've missed you Olaf. Did you make friends? Have fun?" I asked.

"Yes. But Elsa? How come you were out in the middle of a snowstorm? I think Arendelle's frozen again by the way. But what caused it this time?" asks Olaf.

"Anna broke up with Kristoff," I say wearily.

"But Kristoff loved her! And she loved him!" cries Olaf.

"Back up. Who is Anna, and who is Kristoff?" says a voice. I glance up, and sure enough, it's Jack.

"Well, Anna is my sister and Kristoff is her-well was-her fiancée," I say.

"Hmm," says Jack. He taps his staff like he's thinking about something.

I look at Olaf. Olaf is looking at Jack. And Jack is staring off into space. I'm going to assume Olaf trusts Jack, then.

-/-

"Elsa! It's me, Anna! Why did you run away? Please come back!" yells a voice. I glance out the window, and sure enough, it's Anna. And with her is a girl with frizzy red curls, a girl with short brown hair and a pretty tiara, and a guy with brown hair. Who are these people?

"Anna! I'm in my castle! Where else would I be?" I call, despite my fear of these other people.

I hear a cheer and then a minute later, Anna comes rushing in. The three girls come in after her. The brunette's tiara is missing.

"Elsa!" Anna gives me a hug. "This is Rapunzel, who's our cousin, Eugene, her husband, and Merida, Rapunzel's friend. Rapunzel's father is-was-related to…mom." says Anna.

Rapunzel smiles. "Eugene and I have been writing to Anna for some time," she says. "We'd intended to meet you during the coronation, but you know what happened so-"

"Eugene took your crown again," says Merida. She picks up an apple and bites it.

"Eugene!" shrieks Rapunzel.

Eugene looks away and whistles. I frown. I don't remember anything about Rapunzel-no wait, I do. Anna told me one night at dinner and how excited she was to meet Rapunzel. Then Jack and Olaf come in.

"Elsa? What's going on?" asks Jack. Then, he sees Rapunzel.

"Punzie?" he asks.

"Jack?" breathes Rapunzel.

"Punzie?" asks Merida. "What sort of nickname is that?"

"Uh…" says Eugene.

"Oh! Well ummmmm Jack and I have met before and ummm…" she trails off, unsure of what to say next.

"I visited her, but then I had to leave, and when I came back, she was gone. Good to see you, Rapunzel," says Jack..

I involuntarily frown. Jack knows Rapunzel? From the looks on their faces, I'd say they probably liked each other. Okay, they loved each other. A weird feeling twists through me. From the look on Eugene's face, he can tell too that they like each other. There is more to the story than Rapunzel's letting on.

"Hi everyone! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" cries Olaf.

Anna happily hugs him. Merida looks surprised and whips out a dagger. Eugene gasps. And Rapunzel shrieks and grabs hold of Eugene. Jack snickers.

"Okay, I guess we should start over. I'm Olaf, and I-"

"I created Olaf," I explain. "He won't bite."

"Ummmm" says Eugene.

"He's cute!" cries Rapunzel. "Hi Olaf! I'm Rapunzel."

Olaf turns to Merida.

"And you are…"

"I am Merida," she replies, and puts her dagger away.

Olaf looks at Eugene, a huge grin on his face.

"And you are…"

"Eugene."

"Great!" cheers Olaf, and he bounds out. Merida, Anna, and Rapunzel wave as he leaves.

**A/N: Phew! That was a long chapter! In frozen, Rapuzel does appear briefly, and I wanted to build on it. Also, because there are Jackunzel shippers out there, I felt the need to acknowledge them. And Elsa needs to fight for Jack. And as for Merida, well, she's pretty cool, so she gets to be part of the story. But I'm not going to type her accent. Sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well I'm sorry for going all radio silent on you. But...CHAPTER 7 HAS ARRIVED! **

**And the chapter takes a really weird curve. I'm sorry. I had an idea and then i changed my mind. It's gonna be a weird chapter...**

Chapter 7

I'm exhausted. Rapunzel and Eugene are super interested in Arendelle and Rapunzel says that Corona and Arendelle should trade. I wish I was in my office so I could have all of Arendelle's statistics with me. Luckily Rapunzel and Eugene don't seem to know exactly what Corona can provide. Then Merida offered to teach me to shoot. "After all, what if you're stuck in a room that sucks magic out of it?" she'd asked me. So Anna and I spent about two hours practicing.

I fling open the door to my room and my jaw drops. Jack and Rapunzel are staring out the window and talking.

"Jack, I know you had to go but I waited for so long. And you being here, well…it's like my world has righted itself! I honestly had no idea I was going to see you again. I love Eugene, but I…well, I still love you."

"Punz, you've changed. And you're married to Eugene. We shouldn't be doing this," says Jack.

Rapunzel yanks out a frying pan and points it at Jack.

"Don't you blame me. You're the one who yanked me in here," she snaps.

"OUT!" I scream, feeling an irrational surge of anger. "GET OUT NOW!"

"Easy, Elsa. No need to go all psycho on us," says Jack.

"Okay, that's it! Jack, I have had enough of you hanging around my castle, Mr. I'm-Just-A-Random-Guy-Who-Just-Happened-To-Find-This-Castle. Seriously, leave. Now," I snap, although I'm also mad at Rapunzel. But you can't kick out your cousin who've you just met, right? That'd be rude.

"Hey, Elsa? Everything alright? I heard shouts," says Anna. I turn and look at her. She looks a little worried-her lips are pressed together, her blue eyes are full of concern. Then I notice something-her freckles are missing.

"I…um, yeah, I'm fine," I say. "There's something on your face," I add. Quickly, I brush her cheek. "All better," I say cheerfully.

Anna grins and walks off, with Rapunzel on her heels. Jack studies me for a moment, then leaves.

As soon as they're gone, I glance down at my finger. I don't think there's any powder on my finger. So, where did her freckles go? Or was it a figment of my imagination?

-/-

"Elsa, there's someone I want you to meet," Anna says cheerily. Yup, she has freckles. I must be going crazy. That's the only explanation for it. Freckles don't disappear! Anna just doesn't break up with Kristoff! I must be having a really weird dream. A really weird dream. Although I think I like Jack. Huh. Puts a whole new meaning to your dream guy…if this really is a dream. If not, then…the world's turned upside-down or something.

"Elsa? Hello?" says Anna.

"What? Oh, sorry. Just blanked out for a second. Go on?" I say.

"Well, his name is Hans. Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

I gasp. Hans? Prince Hans?

"Like, _the _Prince Hans? The traitor? The one who you wanted to marry immediately?" I say, my voice rising higher and higher.

"Elsa! He's okay with not having a kingdom!"

"Oh please. You are not Anna, that much is obvious. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?"

"Elsa, there's sand in your hair," says Merida. When did she show up?

"Sand?" I ask, confused.

Anna-the fake Anna-looks ready to cry.

"You were supposed to be kidnapped and replaced, not Anna! I wasn't supposed to be here," she wails. Great, she really is crying. Someone's emotional.

"Wait-this isn't Anna?" shrieks Rapunzel.

When did Rapunzel show up? WASN'T EVERYONE SLEEPING?

"Anna!" yells Hans, and his face comes into view.

Eugene, Rapunzel, Merida and I attack him.

By the way, when did Eugene show up? I THOUGHT HE WAS SLEEPING. WAS I BEING TOO LOUD?

"I'll t-tell you everything-g-g! Just-t-t don't-t-t h-hurt-t him please!" wails the fake Anna. "We just wanted-d some artifacts-acts!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am on a roll! Two chapters within a relatively short period of time! Also, it's NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month!) so to everyone participating: have fun! Tell me if you think that this chapter is a little rushed, please!**

Chapter 8

Anna-fake Anna-is in hysterics. Apparently she's just a very emotional person and whatnot.

Once we calm her down, she tells us everything. Her real name is Heidi, she is engaged to Hans (bleugh) and her kingdom would like some artifacts from our stories for their fairytale museum.

"We just want a lock of Rapunzel's hair, the arrow that Merida split, a chip of Elsa's ice castle, and…well, we also want Belle's rose."

"I always carry the split arrow with me, it's my good luck charm," says Merida, and promptly hands it over. I smile, because I know that she loved that arrow. She must really like Anna.

"My hair is just where I left it! In my tower!" cheers Rapunzel.

Olaf and Marshmallow come running in with a small piece of ice.

"We got the ice!" cheers Olaf.

"Thanks," says Heidi glumly. She chews her lip nervously. "Should I come back for the rose…?"

"Yes," says Eugene.

Heidi takes the two objects and leaves. Hans, after a pile of snow fell on his head, had already decided to hightail it out of there.

Merida smirks and pulls out a split arrow.

"I love my arrow," she says cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" I shriek. " I THOUGHT YOU GAVE IT AWAY!"

"Oh…that arrow was from yesterday, it was split so I gave it to them. I would never ever give away my arrow!"

"What if we don't get my sister back because of you?"

"I don't care! They can have a fake arrow and I did split it so they aren't exactly lying anyways!"

"Guys…don't fight, let's just go to my tower and I'll get the hair," says Rapunzel.

"It's not that bad of a climb," says Eugene. "I did it once before."

"And got hit on the head," remarks Rapunzel.

Eugene looks away and starts whistling. Rapunzel pulls out her frying pan and starts swinging it around.

Merida and I continue our face-off, until finally I throw my hands up.

"Fine! But there better be no consequences, Merida," I snap.

"There shouldn't be," replies Merida.

**Please note-Heidi is made up. She is entirely fictional and only exists in my world. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey this is kind of a fluffy chapter. It's ****a lot**** shorter than previous ones. However it is also really important, I guess it's fluffy but not really. italics mean flashbacks in this case, you can see a lot of it is in italics. thanks for everything!**

Chapter Nine

Spirits are running high. We have retrieved a lock of Rapunzel's hair!

Her tower is crazy. It has paintings all over the place and honestly I don't know what to do with this girl. Thick brown soft stuff was all over the place but then Merida and I realized that it's hair. She had a ton of hair-how did she deal with it? Her hair is really heavy!

But. Jack Frost came back. I still can't believe that he was there!

_We'd entered the tower. In all honesty it wasn't that bad because I had created a delicate winding staircase that led right up to the window. Everyone was huffing and puffing and so we sat down on the hair. Then Rapunzel noticed a bit of frost on the wall. It was a sun, the sign of Corona, with a flower in it. Flynn was the first to realize that it meant Jack Frost was here-and the first to notice more of them. I discovered him though. He was sitting on Rapunzel's old bed, just staring off into space. _

_"__Hi," I said. _

_He jumped and looked at me. _

_"__Oh hi Elsa," he said. _

_The two of us just sat there, me feeling awkward._

_I realized then that I should probably apologize. After all I had been pretty mean to him, it wasn't his fault and I had basically kicked him out of my castle. _

_So I turned to him, and opened my mouth._

_"__Hey, Jack?"_

_And that was when Rapunzel came in. _


	10. Author's Note

**Hi! i mostly just wanted to say, yes, i am alive. **

**a big thank you to anyone who has commented. you people are so nice, it amazes me that everyone has been really supportive. **

**anyways, i want to apologize for disappearing (i do that a lot, so really sorry!) **

**can't say when the next update is...probably in the beginning of april. if there isn't anything by april 15th, well, feel free to bug me about it. **


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so bored. We got Rapunzel's hair, gave it to Heidi, and now we are stuck. Heidi says that Hans doesn't know about my sister's whereabouts. I think I will have to tear down every brick in the Southern Isles just to get my sister back. Where did she go? Why is she gone?

We are stuck. Belle lives in France. And she would be 30 years old, which is quite the age gap between me and her. Also, do they want us to have the rose? Wouldn't the rose be dead? Honestly. These people can be so annoying.

"Hey Elsa?" calls a voice. I turn and see Rapunzel. She looks nervous. Very, very nervous.

"Um, well. We were wondering what to do next. I mean, Belle lives in France, right? And wouldn't her rose be dead already?" she asks. "So, then, maybe there is something darker and more sinister going on instead of a simple 'Hey we kidnapped Anna but our ransom is some random stuff for a museum' thing-a-ma-bob."

I turn to Rapunzel. "You're right. Belle does live in France. She probably has at least one kid by now, and her rose would have died a long time ago. Maybe there is something darker."

Rapunzel shrugs. "Or maybe not."

We fall quiet. I'm wondering if what Rapunzel said is correct-there is something odd about this. I chew my lip nervously.

Then I remember something. When Anna shoved me out of the castle to take a week long break, the very first night I explored the city.

_That night, I was exploring Arendelle (might as well see it while I'm incognito) when a couple of strange men appeared. They all studied me, then laughed and went on their way. But what puzzled me was the words they'd said. "She isn't the one…" "Mighty good resemblance though…" But then I saw a chocolatier and the smell of chocolate drove all thoughts out of my mind. _

A week later, Anna started acting more collected. She broke up with Kristoff because of Hans. Did they maybe want to catch me instead?

"Elsa? I'm cold," says Rapunzel.

I realize that thin circles of frost are radiating outwards from wherever I touch. If my skin touches it, a circle of frost spreads outwards.

"Sorry," I mumble and make it disappear.

Rapunzel arches an eyebrow. "Did you come up with something?" she asks.

"Well, Anna shoved me out on a vacation. I saw some men and heard them whispering about how I wasn't the one or something, but I resembled the one."

Rapunzel gasps.

"Elsa! Are you sure?" she asks.

"Positive," I reply.

**A/N: hey! I wrote a chapter! and submitted it! YAYAYAYAY! **

**So, i had severe writer's ****block****, i ****wasn't**** sure where i was even going with the story. hopefully though, this chapter helps it find a good direction.**

**soooooo, do you think Rapunzel is correct? I mean Elsa did realize that some people were talking about her...evidence! **

**happy reading, much love, maybe i'll get another chapter up sometime before May XD **


End file.
